


Just This Once

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Little Spoon Hannibal, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Post-The Wrath of the Lamb Murder Husbands, featuring early morning I-don't-want-to-get-out-of-bed kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKai/gifts).



> My goal was to write the PWP of fluff. I think I did alright.
> 
> Also for [xredderz](https://twitter.com/xredderz) over on twitter. Good morning. ❤️

Hannibal didn’t need an alarm. At 6:00 AM, every morning, his sable eyes would come open as if they had never closed; his mind would be un-fogged as if he had never dreamed.

Will was more the kind of person that needed to be hauled to his feet, forcibly, in order to get out of bed. He had not yet adjusted to his partners morning routine.

Hannibal laid on his side, wrapped up in Will’s arms. Will’s nose was pressed against the gentle curve of his shoulder, lips against his back and eyelids gently fluttering. Hannibal’s hands doubled over Will’s as if to keep him in place and, as he woke, it caused him to linger a moment longer than what was typical.

Although hardly conscious, Will could feel the change in Hannibal’s body as he came back to life- and he felt the slight hesitation that came with Hannibal’s realization of their position.

“Stay.” He mumbled. His grip on Hannibal tighten as he attempted to pull him in closer. It was impossible to be any closer, but that didn’t deter Will from wanting to try.

Hannibal smiled and turned his face against his pillow. “Will.” He replied; a full argument in just one word.

Will kissed against his back, teasingly, as he made a path up to Hannibal’s exposed neck. He kissed along his jugular, and back down to the outer dip of his shoulder. Hannibal let it go on, hoping that Will would lose interest and fall back to sleep. However, the more Hannibal allowed Will to kiss him, the more possessive the kisses became.

When Will started to suck on his skin and trace small circles against his stomach, Hannibal knew he had to put a stop to it himself.

“Will.” Hannibal repeated. It sounded like he was trying to scold him, but the syllable found itself caught up in the softness of the moment.

“ _Hannibal._ ” Will said, mocking Hannibal’s inflection over his own name. “Stay.”

Hannibal hummed to himself while he searched for a reason that Will would find worthy of letting him go. “I would love to waste my morning with you.” He said. He knew there was nothing that would pry Will from him that wasn’t a lie. “But I have things I have to do.”

Will managed to pull himself into a half-inclined position, so that he could look down at Hannibal’s face. Hannibal lazily turned his head to look back up at him. Their lips met in something long and greedy. With the need lead by Will, Hannibal was a slave to it. He let Will press him further into their mattress, and he let his hands wander about his chest.

For Hannibal, the final nail in the morning’s coffin was when Will took his hand by the wrist and guided him through tracing the lines of his thigh.  At that, Hannibal turned into Will’s stubborn embrace and allowed Will to have this victory.

Just this once.


End file.
